1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer interfaces and, in particular, to graphical user interface control elements and methods for their implementation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In current computer systems, graphical user interfaces are often utilized to provide for user control, input, and interaction with the computer system. For example, in the Microsoft.RTM. Windows.TM. environment, a user typically utilizes a peripheral device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer across the display on the monitor. When the mouse pointer is positioned over a relevant feature or window, the user can click the mouse to activate the feature or to input a choice or data, such as to indicate "okay," "yes," "no," and the like.
In current usage, a variety of types of control windows are utilized to allow user input and control of an application program running on the computer system. A "button" is a type of window that is configured to allow user control when the mouse pointer is clicked when lying thereover. For example, to change the volume of a speaker of the computer system, two separate window buttons may be utilized, one to increase the volume and another to decrease the volume. Thus, two such buttons may be used to adjust the value of a continuous-value parameter such as volume which may be either increased or decreased. The buttons may be located near each other on the display screen and have arrows pointing in opposing directions to serve as a graphical indication to the user as to which button will decrease or increase the volume level of the speaker. An accompanying indicator may graphically show the current volume level.
One problem was such prior art graphical user interface control elements is that two separate buttons often occupy too much space on the display, or more space than a single button would require. In addition, the two buttons are not unified to provide integrated graphical feedback to the user. When one button is depressed, its image may change so that it appears as if it is physically depressed, but the other button is unaffected. Further, providing two or more buttons to control a continuous-value parameter may require more system resources and complexity than that associated with a single button.
A "slider control" is also sometimes used to allow users to control parameters such as volume. Such slider controls resemble, for example, a control handle or knob situated at some location along a horizontal track which may be dragged left or right by the mouse pointer to decrease or increase the relevant parameter. However, such slider controls also require a relatively large amount of display space and are limited in the way that graphical feedback is given to the user. If the slider control or multiple buttons are reduced in size to minimize display space utilized, usability problems may be encountered as the user may find it difficult to see or control the control element.
There is thus a need for improved single-button, integrated graphical user interface control elements which provide graphical feedback information to the user.